The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang
The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang is the twelfth episode of the second season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Princess Yuna found a book ancient history in Skylands. Meanwhile in the Equestrian Concert, Wolfgang saved Prince Isamu from falling beam after the Cake Twins' accident with the fireworks. Isamu begins to grow attached with Wolfgang who somehow had a very soft spot. Yuna discovered a book One day in Skylands, Yuna discovered a book of the ancient history of Skylands. Then, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and his friends came with a flyer for Wolfgang's concert. Yuna was excited to go. The Royal Crusaders sends some flyers to Equestria and the other worlds like CN City, Nicktown, Disney Kingdom, Seal Bay, Toontown, Swallow Falls, Thorn Valley and Seussville. Later, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna were getting ready for the concert as Luna prepared Isamu. At the concert At the concert, Wolfgang was rocking his audience as he plays his Electric Bone Harp while Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were waiting for the right moment to use their fireworks. Suddenly, Isamu wondered out of his stroller as the Cake Twins tried to rush in and get him but tripped on their own fireworks causing it to go crazy and the big one hits the beam as it's about to fall on the baby colt. Wolfgang had saved Isamu from beam safe and sound. Luna was grateful for his heroic deed and began to notice Isamu becoming attached with him. The next day The next day, Yuna and her friends decided to go to CN City for have fun and help the Eds by deliver the newspapers about Wolfgang saves Isamu and delivering the mail. Meanwhile at Skylands Academy, Wolfgang wonders that he should be planning other thing besides music practicing. So, He decided to play Canterlot a visit. Newspaper Delivery/Wolfgang visit Canterlot In the newspaper company, Yuna, her friends and the Eds are were looking at some things. The workers are the Powerpuff Girls, Friends of the Eds, Tommy Turnbull, RobotBoy, Gus, Lola, RobotGirl, The Gangreen Gang, Lazlo, Raj, Clam and their friends. They finished the job and the newspapers were delivered. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Wolfgang payed a visit to the royal family. Isamu begins to take a liking to Wolfgang. Mail Delivery/Back in Canterlot Back in CN City, Yuna, her friends and the Eds went to CN City Post Office and they had to packed and delivered vases, books, magazines, mats, carpets, rugs and other souvenirs. They packed the packages, Then whistle blows for lunch break. Back in Canterlot, Wolfgang were having a good time watching over Isamu. Going back to Skylands/Wolfgang says goodbye to Isamu And so, The night came as Princess Luna rises the moon. Wolfgang gives a big howl. Back in CN City, the Eds and the newspaper crew say thanks, Even Alexis, Jim, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake gave the newspaper crew some gifts like Genesis Park hats for everypony. Just then, the Night Bus arrives and came and picked up Wolfgang as he returns to Skylands. Trivia * Songs and Music Score # Transcript *The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225